Until the End of Time
by LoveandLearn
Summary: The first night Addison spends with Derek in his trailer.


She had no idea why he had asked her to do this. She went to Seattle with the belief that she'd be leave and never return but things didn't work out as she had planned. Right when she least expected it, merely minutes before she planned to leave for the airport Derek, her husband had asked her to stay. Had it been anyone else Addison would have refused without hesitation but this was Derek. He was the love of her life, the one person in the world who could throw her into a depression so deep and yet the only person so would be able to lift her. And for that reason, without a second of hesitation she agreed to do as he asked. She stayed.

For the first few weeks she stayed in a hotel by herself. They spent time together at work but after they that were both on their own. After three weeks he finally decided she should move it with him and she accepted the offer. It's hard to make a marriage work when the couple isn't even living together. And after a week of putting it off she was finally officially moved it.

It was there first night together and so far it had been far from perfect. Derek had picked up take-out on his way home. Chinese, because he remembered that Addison used to love it. They sat in an awkward silence, not even able to look at one another. Addison pushed her food around in her plate and Derek watched her without saying anything.

"You wanna go out?" Derek asked. "You haven't seen much of anything since you've been here. We could go out, get Starbucks...from the original Starbucks, drink it at the top of the Space Needle. They have bumped cars at the bottom.. you used to love those, we could go on those." he offered.

She looked up from her plate and gave him a small smile. "I'm tired." she answered in a whisper. In truth, that was a lie. She was honestly not in the mood to go out and walk around town like everything was back to the way it used to be, because in her mind...nothing would ever be the same. She could tell when she looked into his eyes. There was something missing. When they were younger Addison would be able to look into his eyes and know that he loved her, know that everything would be alright. It simply shined in his eyes, it was impossible to miss. Over the years the radiance had dimmed until it finally died down.

He nodded, pretending to understand. "You wanna go to bed?" he asked, assuming that was the best thing he could offer her if she was 'tired'

"You go ahead. I'll be there when I'm done." Addison replied.

He couldn't dispute so he threw away the square white carton he was eating out of and went into the tiny shower for a quick shower. By the time he got out she was already in bed. The bed that he at one point shared with Meredith. Of course, before Addison's arrival he disposed of the sheets he had committed adultery on...more than once and he wondered if she had done the same. He spend hundreds on thousand count sheets because he knew that's what his wife liked.

Derek dressed himself in a pair of boxer and a t-shirt before he got into bed. The first thing he noticed in bed was the distance between them. The mattress wasn't too big and yet there was enough room between them to fit three more people. She was lying at the very edge on her side, almost to the point that if he was to exhale to strongly she would tip off. He kept to his side, deciding to leave her alone and give her her space if that's what she wanted.

For hours he lied there, wide awake wondering why she wasn't comfortable. He had done everything he could. Her favorite sheets, her favorite food, he didn't bring up any touchy subjects, he didn't push any buttons and yet he could feel that she felt like she was lying on needles beside him. "Addison?" he whispered during some ungodly hour of the night. He didn't want to wake her if she was asleep but knew she would hear him if she was awake. He saw her stiffen at the sound of her name and he knew she was still up. "I don't bite, ya' know? Unless you want me too... but I think you don't so..."

She rolled onto her back, turning her head toward him. "What are you talking about?" she asked, acting as if he had disturbed the best night of sleep she had ever gotten.

"I'm trying, Addie. I did everything I could to make you feel at home. I'm trying my best here and it's still not working! You look like you're sleeping on needles on sheets I paid almost a grand for, you won't eat the dinner I bought with you specifically in mind, you don't want to talk to me, you're barely able to look at me. What else do you want? I'll do it. Just tell me."

A tear slipped her eye, the first he'd seen since she's arrived although it was defiantly not the first she'd shed since arrival.

"What's wrong?" he asked, about to move closer to hold her when he stopped himself. He wasn't sure she wanted his comfort and he didn't want to impose.

"I don't belong here." she answered, wiping the tear away. "This is your anti-Addison sanctuary. You probably had a dart board with my face on it. I don't belong here, Derek. This isn't where I'm suppose to be. This....doesn't feel right. But I love you and I want this work so I'll stay here if that makes you happy but I can't fit in here like Meredith did. I just don't belong in here."

Hearing her words tore him apart. She had a point, no matter how much he spent to incorporate her into the trailer she still wouldn't belong. He bought it because it was everything she wasn't. He came over his hesitation and moved toward the middle of the bed, wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to himself. She had her back pressed against his chest, his head resting in the crook of her neck where he was getting high off the scent of a shampoo he knew probably cost more than the trailer its self. He pressed his lips against her bare shoulder and kissed it gently. "You don't belong here but you belong with me." he answered. "This is temporary. We'll find somewhere to move, somewhere where you fit in. Somewhere that screams 'Addison.' I'll live anywhere you choose for all of eternity. Until you find that... this is where I live...and I can't live without you so I was hoping you could let me have this."

"Okay." she whispered. "Hypothetically speaking: What if I said I already found a house and it's in escrow?"

"Hypothetically speaking: When does the escrow on said house close?" he replied, mimicking her tone with a chuckle.

"Let's say..hypothetically, of course, that the escrow closes 8 am today and after that the house is ours."

"Is this hypothetical house furnished?" Derek asked.

"Would I hypothetically buy a house that's not interior designer approved?" she replied, turned over in his arm to face him. "The said hypothetical house was interior designer conquered since I put a hypothetical offer in on it. It's obviously got to have hypothetical furniture."

"Than tonight would hypothetically be you're first and you're last night here." he answered. "And I wouldn't be surprised in the case of said hypothetical situation. In fact... I'm surprise that is just a hypothetical situation."

A smiled form on Addison's lips, a real genuine smile that showed happiness not depression. "Hypothetically speaking, what if that wasn't a hypothetical situation?"

"I'm tired of the word hypothetically, Addie. And to be quite honest, I'm a little bit confused at this point. Did you buy a house that you plan on moving into?" Derek asked in a very straight forward manner.

"Yes." she admitted. "I did buy a house...in both our names in Bellvue. The escrow does close in a few hours and yes, it is furnished. And I do plan on moving in as soon as I can." she replied in the same straight forward manner. "I don't want this to be my first and my last night here. I want this to be out first and last night here. I want to move into that house with you. I want to move on with our lives, Derek. I wanna feel like I belong beside you."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Derek asked, moving in closer to close off the two inch gap between them. He was so close that the tip of his nose touched hers. She nodded slightly as he placed a kiss on her upper lip. "It doesn't matter where we live, Ads. All I need is to be with you."

"You're the only person on the face of this earth that can manage to depress me as much as you have and yet you're the only person who will ever manage to elate me to the extent that you do." Addison answered, returning his kiss.

"You are the only person who I'd forgive for killing me....if that makes sense." he raised his brow, questioning himself. "What I mean as, I'd never be able to hold anything against you, you're the only person that could hurt me as much as you did, but you're the only person I'd forgive for it. So in a way, I guess we're made for one another."

She smiled, having to admit that he was right. "I love you." she whispered.

"I love you, too." he replied. "And I'll never let you forget it." he promised, kissing her one last time before either was able to fall asleep in the not so awkward, content silence.

It may have been their first and last night together in the trailer but it was just the beginning of forever. They would spend the rest of their lives under the same roof, in the same room, and in the same bed... together. And even when death did them part, they would still lie next to one another for the rest of eternity, until the end of time because that's how long their love was meant to last.

* * *

I wrote this while I was suppose to be studying for Physics. Couldn't concentrate with Addek on my mind. I'm gonna fail that test tomorrow but it'll be worth it for some reviews ;) Don't make me regret not studying for Physics. Review so I can at least pretend I did something productive.


End file.
